degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:My Hero/@comment-5261392-20140624022232/@comment-3575890-20140624023444
Because I'm lazy, I'm just going to pull this directly from an essay I wrote earlier: Lets just take a moment to disregard that they are soon-to-be adoptive siblings. Here you have two kindred spirits bonded through their passions and hardships that interconnect at the single most inopportune moment in time. They know there’s something there from the moment they first meet, and though they try to deny it, they both know the eventual turn-out. Despite the uncertainty of an uncharted future most assuredly riddled with intolerance and vitriol, neither one of them stops it from taking its inevitable controversial turn. I advocate the belief that you don’t choose nor can you control who you fall in love with. The heart wants what it wants regardless of circumstance, rational reason, and what we’re conditioned to believe we’re supposed to want and that cannot be easily swayed. In fact, the heart is one stubborn ass, reckless little bitch, which is why Brandon and Callie just cannot shake each other. No matter that everyone and everything is telling them they shouldn’t be together; that it’s morally incorrect, unorthodox, disgusting, outside the standard of social acceptability and all that judgy bullshit; it doesn’t make an iota of difference as to how they feel about each other. Brallie have fallen to the point of which neither one of them can think straight where the other is concerned and though that’s certainly problematic, that consuming, reckless, limitless, condition less sensation is love at its rawest, deepest, and most natural. Love changes people. It’s turned the normally pragmatic Brandon and conscientious Callie into stupid reckless fools and it’s fucking beautiful. When Brandon and Callie collide, the world vanishes all around them and it’s like nothing else in the world matters. It’s conveyed in the slightest look or touch — they are madly, recklessly, head over heels in love with each other and no amount of backlash from their closeminded peers is going to change that. The strength of Brallie’s love for each other is most evident in their willingness to put everything on the line in order for it to work. What resonates most with me is that their union holds major repercussions with long-term negative impacts that could destroy both of their lives, but it still isn’t enough to sway them from pursuing each other. Their relationship, be as it may unconventional if not even contraband according to societal standards, transcends the most concrete social constructs and norms, most of which if I do say so myself have no substantial basis in the contemporary social world. I wasn’t planning on delving into this, but as the topic has now arisen, what IS so wrong with their romantic entanglement? I mean, are we not slowly but surely progressing to the point of which we can collectively agree that love is love regardless of gender, religion, race, social class, background, etc? Why then do people still turn up their noses at two consenting non-blood related individuals familialy bound only by law? In fact, Stef and Lena are not even Callie’s and Jude’s legal guardians yet! Not for nothing, incest is widely prohibited because it upsets moral sensibilities and ideals of ethical behaviors deeply ingrained in our culture, but that all began with the objective to discourage inbreeding because of the strong likelihood of genetic abnormalities in offspring. There is a reason we are attracted to pheromones the furthest from our family tree and it has nothing to do with indoctrination. Incest is taboo because it is against nature and as the result, we have adapted an adversive attitude towards it. BUT my friends, Brandon and Callie are NOT an incestuous couple. They are not controversial for the primary reason incest is a social taboo. They can conceive children without the risk of serious birth defects and genetic abnormalities because there is no blood-tie. They were not raised together from early childhood to the present like Brandon, Mariana, and Jesus were so the Westermarck Effect certainly does not apply to them either. The situation is less than ideal and rather unconventional with its set of complications, but it isn’t reproachable. For just one example; In-law dating is a widely accepted phenomenon but step sibling and adoptive sibling relationships are for reasons beyond me not, even though it is roughly the same concept and principle. And honestly, when you throw two attractive, heterosexual, hormonal, non-blood related barely acquainted teenagers under the same roof, what the fuck do you expect to happen? Opinion or judgment of the moral rectitude of the matter is subjective, but whether people approve or not, the only two people negatively affected at all are Brandon and Callie in that they are being forcibly kept apart for no other reason than that society is still very much stuck in this cookie-cutter mentality that in turn precludes the rise of a more unconventional, less xenophobic culture. Fuck social conventions. With as much love as these two have for each other there is no valid reason they can’t be together.